


Impulse

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya has the same impulses as other teenagers (or the shinigami equivalent thereof) and occasionally he gives into them. Hitsugaya daydreams about certain well-endowed associates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

Hitsugaya snarled in disgust as he lay back on the roof, glaring up at the stars as though it was entirely their fault for the fact that he didn't dare go inside. He would never understand women, his vice-captain least of all. He'd never understand how they could act so casually when the whole world was under threat from the arrancar, or how they could sit, quite contentedly, talking for hours in just their nightgowns, or, in the case of Matsumoto, artfully placed pieces of string which somehow made it worse than if she'd been naked.

A flush crept across his face and he growled beneath his breath. Not, of course, that he ever had or ever wanted to see Matsumoto naked. He held her in far too high esteem and they worked together and it would be weird and...

They'd probably be hugging by now. Matsumoto always got clingy when she drank as he'd learned from long experience and she seemed to have a fascination with breasts--had to since she'd grown hers so big-- and Inoue was stacked. Stupidly stacked for a girl her age.

Hugging. Pressed together with Matsumoto's face alcohol flushed and Inoue just flushed and _those bits_ pressed together and...

He shifted uncomfortably and then sat up, staring down at his erection, now rather obvious through the pants of his school uniform.

Fuck.

It wasn't true that he had no hormones or sexual impulses. Of course he did! He was the shinigami equivalent of a teenage boy. He was just rather more adept at keeping control of said impulses than most of the supposedly 'mature' adults who he worked with.

He waited for a few minutes (or thirty seconds that felt like a few minutes; he wasn't sure), but it just refused to subside of its own accord or succumb to the force of Hitsugaya's will. He looked around surrepticiously. It was a small town, no overlooking buildings. He should be safe and he needed to take care of things to be able to work more efficiently. Absolutely. Good of the mission and blah blah blah.

A guilty blush spreading across his face, he undid the button of his pants and slipped his hand inside, beneath his underwear to grasp his cock roughly. He licked his lips, imagining what could be going on inside the apartment right now. Matsumoto pressing Inoue to the ground, undoing the buttons on the younger woman's nightgown as Inoue blushed furiously. "Ah, Rangiku-san, you shouldn't... ahhhh!" And Matsumoto would kiss her then with those damn pouty lips of hers, one hand sliding down the front of Orihime's nightdress.

Hitsugaya groaned, starting to stroke himself faster, running his thumb over the slit and...

Rangiku would cup one of Orihime's breasts, rolling it against her palm while Orihime moaned and squirmed beneath her.

Hitsugaya's hips bucked up into his hand, his lip caught hard between his teeth and sweat standing out on his forehead.

And then she'd... then Rangiku would slide her hand up beneath Orihime's nightdress, along her thigh and up to... to... touch her...

Hitsugaya only partly managed to hold down his cry as he came hard into his hand and then he lay panting on the roof, eyes tight closed as taut muscles began to relax. He let out a long, slow breath, finally opening his eyes to stare at the dark sky, still panting heavily.

Damn hormones.


End file.
